Diary Of The USA States
by molly1215
Summary: state diary entries from past and present
1. Diary entry:Texas

_December 31,1845_

_Dear,Diario_

_This journal was given to me today when I came to the Jones mansion estate earlier.I was greeted by two of the eldest 13 states Pennsylvania and New Hampshire,I was shorter than them I asked since I was a nation before Pennsylvania chuckled and said i would figure out soon enough. señorita Pennsylvania seemed very accepting wore an pioneer woman dress,an strap bag that went across her body to the left and had an apron,while Señor New Hampshire seemed uneasy wore a unbuttoned coat that showed his button up shirt. New Hampshire explained that the other states were gone doing business and so was my new care taker Mr. Jones._

_ Pennsylvania asked if i was a free state or a slave state,I answered slave and Pennsylvania's eyes saddened,but lit back up Hampshire scowled whispered something to Pennsylvania,she rolled her eyes and whispered some thing back. after that she motioned me to fallow her up a flight of stairs. she walked me through the hall ways covered with doors with golden plates engraved with numbers. We stopped at a door with the number 27 engraved in the golden plate plastered on the door. she opened it for me,i assumed they already had new clothes sewn even though I brought my own. my room was painted white, paintings of the Spaniards that founded me hung on the walls,a king sized bed placed next to a window. the high light of the room was the my flag painted on the ceiling.  
_

_Pennsylvania reached in her bag and brought this journal out and a pencil with it and gave it to me.I asked why she answered saying it is a tradition to give a new state a personalized one has a leather covering with TEXAS stitched on the book stem.I thanked her she smiled and made her way out saying if i was hungry I should tell her._

_I sat on the bed and looked at the front page it had numbers with names beside them along with a state name.I guess it's a name log for new comers. the next page had a note._

_'Texas I am happy to have another younger brother and I hope your happy to have a new older sister,You are officially welcome to our home which is also your home now' love Natalie P. Jones A.K.A Pennsylvania_

_Well I hope everyone is exited to have me, New Hampshire doesn't look like old boss told my not to mention I was a slave state but they would figure out anyway.I'm not confident that being part of another nation will make my independence from another nation worth anything.I hope gives me enough freedom and space. His citizens did help me in the war._

_I don't know much about him ,I saw a painting in the hallway while penn showed me my room,she explained that those were the 13 colonies the 13 eldest states and the capital D.C. she said the man with blond hair and blue eyes and a hair sticking out was the U.S.A, Mr. Jones. she said 'he isn't our biological father but we look to him like one and call him father,He changed our view of freedom,liberty and change'.She spoke of him as a great man,Mexico my old care taker didn't speak well of him,He described him as a 'Brat raised in royal conditions' and also said 'such a young boy can't become a stable country'._

_all in all I am wondering what the future holds for me as a state and what the others will think of me._

_Carlos H...Jones?_

* * *

_what next?New York,California,Maryland,Virginia,Alaska! YOU DECIDE!_

_Fact:Texas officially joined the union on December 29,1845 after being a country for 9 years!unlike Cali whowasa countryforaboutoneschoolweek (California:Hey!)._

__Señorita=Mrs. or miss__

____Señor=Mr.____

____Diario=diary or journal____


	2. state submission fill outs

Okay to handle confusion here is the fill out for state characters EXAMPLE.

* * *

short fill out,

state: Maryland (home state WHOOP WHOOP)

gender (your choice or if not,mine):male

time of diary entry:American rev. war

your OC,

state: Maryland

name: Dylan

gender: male

time of diary entry:American

hair color:brown

eye color:amber,glasses

stature(yes it matters): tall

sailors mouth:no

personality: keeps to himself a lot,usually reprimands younger states.

* * *

If not fallowing this fill out I will do a random entry of the state you submitted.


End file.
